


A Light in the Dark

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :D, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Caretaking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galra Empire, I thought of it in the shower, Keith is so hot aaaa, Keith loves you so much, Love at First Sight, Making Out, One Shot, Prison, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, got this from the best place to get fic ideas, hehehehehe, just kidding, kissy kissy kiss sesh, the toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: You meet a really cute guy who saves your life in a Galra prison ship. Can you two survive and find your happily ever after?
Relationships: Keith/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning: There's a mention of rape at the beginning. But that's it.***
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend Sylvia

The floor was extra hard as your head was slammed down on the concrete. You felt the blood come out of your head. _This is it. There’s no hope for me._ You wanted to cry, but your tears had run out a long time ago. The shadowy figure of your attacker hovered over you. Sendak spat on your shoulder.

“P…please.” You managed to croak out. “I—” but he shut you up with a kick to your ribs. You yelled out in intense pain. “Shut up!” he hissed. “Now…” he ripped off a part of your prisoner uniform. “It’s time to play.” He chuckled evilly.

You had no idea that your heart could beat as fast as it was at that moment. Your lungs had to catch up with it, forcing you to inhale and exhale rapidly. He flipped you over on your back with his hand violently, making your head bounce due to the force.

“N…No! _Please!”_ You cried as you saw him take off his general uniform. You felt your vision fading. The world around you turned black and white. Feelings of hopelessness coursed through your veins. You squeezed your eyes shut to brace for any type of unwanted touch or impact. A shadow came over you…

Suddenly, you heard a metal door open. It was nearby, but to you, it felt like it came from a distance. “Get away from her!” You heard a man cry. You heard grunting, a couple of laser shots, and metal scraping. You wanted to open your eyes to see what was happening, but your eyes disobeyed your brain.

Instead, you found yourself slipping into unconsciousness.

~

You woke up back in your prison cell, but something was different. You felt a presence that wasn’t there before. You looked to your left and saw a silhouette of a man laying on the floor with a hand on his forehead.

You crawled over to him. “Hello?” you said softly. He turned to you. “Oh. Sorry I didn’t see you there.” He sat up. As he did so, the dim, yellow light in the prison cell revealed a man with the most beautiful violet eyes you’ve ever seen. His hair was raven black and fell to his shoulders in a mullet, and his fit body was displayed nicely in his skintight black and purple armored jumpsuit. He obviously wasn’t a prisoner, well…I guess he is now. Your heart skipped a beat. He was everything you could ever hope for in a man. It’s as if someone had made him just for you.

He smiled at you. “I’m Keith.” He said. It took you a minute to recognize the sound of his voice. This was undoubtedly the man who saved you earlier. You smiled back. “(Y/N).” you said. “Thank you…for saving me.” Keith blushed and looked down at the floor. “Ah, I was just doing my job.” He said shyly.

He looked up at you again, and his face grew concerned. “Oh! Your forehead!” he exclaimed, pointing to quite the sizeable gash on your forehead. He came closer and wiped it off with his jumpsuit sleeve. You flinched as his touch made the pain to your head return. “I’m sorry.” He said, feeling you recoil. “I’m almost done.”

You distracted yourself by taking in his facial features. His violet eyes were something almost mystical. The way his lips parted as he concentrated on cleaning your wound made you want to lean in and capture them with your own. His hair framed his face perfectly, and he had a musty sent to him that was intoxicating. His touches on you were soft, yet confident. You found yourself hungry for more.

“There.” He said. He brushed out the hair that was hanging in front of you with his calloused hands, carefully taking out any tangles. He leaned back and grinned slightly, satisfied with his work. You blushed. “Thank you.” You cleared your throat as a nervous tick. “Um, so…I’ve never seen you around before. I imagine that they just imprisoned you?” You asked.

Keith sighed. “Yeah, I suppose I was too careless.” He said. He seemed a little angry. “I went left when I should have gone right. I’ve let my team down.” He looked down at the floor and started to draw imaginary shapes with his finger.

“What team are you a part of?” You asked. You wanted to know _everything_ about him. Keith found your (e/c) eyes again. “I’m part of the Blade of Marmora. We’re an elite team of rebel fighters against the Galra.”

Your eyes widened. You were definitely impressed. “Wow.” Was all you could say. “What about you? How did you end up here?” he asked you.

You let out a shaky sigh. You really didn’t like talking about it, but you found yourself wanting to trust this handsome stranger. _It would be nice to have an ally in here._ You thought to yourself. “I’m from Earth. My parents and I were rescuers, giving aide to planets that have suffered in the hands of the Galra. They….died while trying to rescue a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. I was the only one who made it out alive. The Galra took advantage of my momentary weakness and…they captured me. I’m not sure how long I’ve been in here.”

Keith gave you a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry to hear that. You’re very brave.” He said. You cracked a watery smile. Keith’s voice gave you a comforting feeling that you haven’t felt in a very long time. “It’s better…now that you’re here.” Keith blushed in response.

You let out a yawn. “Tired? Me too. It’s been a tense day. Go sleep and I’ll see you when you wake up, alright?” He said. He was about to say, _“See you in the morning.”_ But there was no way of telling time where you two were at. You nodded. You climbed up on the suspending metal “bed” and laid down. Your eyes were getting heavier and heavier, until sleep consumed you.

Unbeknownst to you, Keith found himself staring at you. Your hair was a beautiful (h/c) and reached down to your waist, due to the lack of scissors on the prison ship. Your lips, although chapped, were still somehow plump and delicate, like a beautiful flower bud. Keith found himself growing fonder and fonder of you every moment.

Love was something so foreign to Keith. He never remembered feeling this way about anyone in his entire life. He wanted to hold you, protect you, and make sure nothing bad ever happened to you again.

He started to get angry, thinking about what would have happened to you if he didn’t come in and rescue you at that time. Thinking about that vile scum Sendak taking you and taking advantage of the purity you possessed was more than enough to make him want to kill. All those thoughts made him punch the wall next to him in rage.

He stared at you and admired your beauty until his eyes felt heavy. He then laid down on the ground and fell asleep.

~

You didn’t wake up pleasantly. Instead, you woke up to grunting and incoherent yells of someone in anguish. Your eyes shot open and you saw Keith kicking and fighting against two Galra soldiers who were dragging him out the door by his arms.

“Keith!” You cried. You attempted to attack the soldiers, but they had slowed you down with a slap across the face. “(Y/N)!” Keith cried. The impact of the soldier’s hand made you fall to your knees. You looked up to see Keith being dragged away.

“KEITH!” You cried out in agony. You sat there for a few minutes, your brain trying to register what to do. Should you cry? Vomit? Hyperventilate? You weren’t sure. At this point, your only ally in the entire universe was gone. You found yourself alone yet again. You just…sat there. For hours, days? You didn’t really know, and it didn’t really matter.

~

You weren’t sure how long Keith was gone at this point. You were too busy staring at the wall and delving deep within your dark thoughts. Will you ever get out of here? Is Keith okay? The lack of an answer to these questions were troubling you.

You gasped in surprise as you heard your cell door open. The Galra soldiers threw a battered Keith into your cell. He grunted as he fell to his knees. “Keith!” You cried. You ran toward him and threw your arms around him.

And for the first time in a long, long time, you started to weep.

Keith put weak arms around you. “Hey…it’s okay. It’s okay.” He comforted, his voice hoarse from all of the torture he probably went through. You wanted to squeeze him harder, but you were worried that you would hurt him even more. You were afraid that if you let go, the Galra would take advantage of your vulnerability and pull him out of your arms once again.

You eventually pulled back to inspect the damage. Keith gave you a sad smile as you inspected him.

A black eye was forming quickly, and his hair had dried blood in it, making it hard to the touch. You saw some bruises on his neck and a cut on his lip. You wanted to kill whoever did this to him. You touched his lips with your thumb softly, wiping some of the caked up dirt and blood away. He watched silently as your fingertips traced the scars on his face, neck, and shoulders. You let out a whimper.

“Oh Keith…!” you said, losing your words. Keith brushed the back of his hand against your dirt stained cheek. “It’s okay, (Y/N). I’m here now.” He reiterated. You leaned to his touch.

~

Time had passed, and you were busy taking care of Keith. He had run a high fever due to foreign bacteria entering his bloodstream, but you took care of him as best as you could. Slowly but surely, he started to get better and better.

As you found yourselves talking and getting to know each other, you found yourselves falling even more in love with each other. You noticed with the other prisoners that he was slightly cold and uninviting, but with _you_ , you found that he was kind, loving, and gentle, as if you were a beautiful porcelain doll.

“So, you’re saying you guys found a robot lion in the desert, which led to finding _more_ robot lions?” you asked him one day as you both were leaning against the wall. Keith nodded. “Crazy, but true.” You giggled, something that you found that you were doing more and more lately. It was crazy how in a hell hole such as this, you found a reason to be happy…to stay alive.

His eyes grew sad as he remembered them. “I…miss them too. They were like my family.” You rubbed Keith’s arm. “I’m sorry, Keith.” You said. You blushed as you thought of what you were going to say next. “I’ll always be here for you, though.” You said to him and you meant it. If only the odds weren’t against you.

He smiled at you, tears forming in his eyes. You both then became aware of how close your faces were to each other.

Keith then gave you a look that no one had ever really given you before. His pupils were now twice as big as they were, and he was staring down at your lips. Your heart sped up as you realized what he wanted to do. Giving him permission, you leaned in slowly.

He then bridged the gap, as his lips met yours. Your eyes closed instantly, and you felt his hand touch your cheek lightly. He pulled back after a few seconds to see your reaction, his face a dusty rose color. You chased his lips this time, and the kiss became more passionate.

Your hands somehow found themselves combing his long hair, and his found a place on your cheeks. A foreign feeling of pleasure and elation increased in both of your stomachs, making you kiss faster. Your lips shifted positions, and you found his tongue rub your bottom lip softly. You opened your lips to have his tongue gain entry. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. You moaned involuntarily as Keith found all of the sweet spots in your mouth, spots that no one had ever touched before. Spots that you didn’t _want_ anyone _else_ to touch other than him. As inexperienced as Keith was, he definitely knew what he was doing. Keith shifted his body so that he was in front of you, still maintaining the passionate rhythm of your shared kiss. He started to suck down on your bottom lip and give you soft, but impactful love bites, making you gasp in pleasure. You could feel him smile against your lips as he shifted into a new position. You felt special. You felt happy. You felt _loved._

You both mutually parted with an audible smack. The two of you gasping for air. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured. He pressed his forehead to yours and rubbed his thumbs on your cheeks. “I love you.” You said to him, passion clearly taking over your thoughts. He smiled; his eyes still closed. “I love you too.” He said huskily. You both meant it. Crazy how you both could find happiness in the worst of situations.

You then pulled his face to your lips again, making him grunt in affirmation. He immediately put his tongue back in your mouth, and picked up right where you left off. To him, you were like an angel, leading him to a paradise that he never wanted to leave. His kisses were intoxicating, hypnotizing, _addicting_. You never wanted to stop kissing him. He put a hand on the small of your back and one on your waist, pulling you in until your breasts touched his chest. You responded by moaning and pulling on the ends of his mullet. You parted once again and stared at each other with looks that went beyond lust. "I love you." he said to you again. "I love you. I love you so much." You said, clutching his suit. He smiled as you both went in for a fourth time.

~

You found yourself waking up in Keith’s arms. You both had apparently worn yourselves out after your long make out session. You felt his heartbeat under your hand as he held you in a sweetheart’s cradle. You looked up at him and he looked down at you. “Hey.” He said softly. He stroked your hair. “Hey.” You whispered back. He gave you a peck on the lips. He chuckled softly as he rocked you slightly.

Your moment was interrupted, however, by alarms blaring. You both shot up in surprise as the loud noise scared both of you. You grabbed onto Keith’s arm. “What’s going on?” You said, petrified that something terrible was about to happen. Keith pulled out his arm from your grasp and wrapped both of his arms around your smaller frame. “It’s okay.” He whispered in your ear.

You suddenly saw the cell doors fling open. An unfamiliar guy dressed in blue and white armor came into view. “Lance?!” Keith cried. The guy, apparently named Lance, squinted his eyes and put his hand up to his forehead. “K-Keith?! Is that you?!” he yelled unnecessarily boisterously.

You loosened your grip on Keith. _This must be one of the paladins Keith was talking about._ You concluded. You started to relax a bit. If Keith trusted him, then so would you. “What the hell are you doing in here?” Lance asked.

Keith stood up and grabbed your hand, making you stand with him. “Never mind that!” He said crankily. “I assume you’re here to rescue us?” Lance nodded. “Yeah! Let’s go! Quickly!” He turned to you. “Ready to live happily ever after?” he asked you with a smirk. You smiled up at him, a newfound hope resided within you. “Ready.” You answered.

You two then ran as fast as you could, with Lance on your tails, all the way out of the ship to sweet, sweet freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> UM MY OVARIES EXPLODED
> 
> I hope yours did too.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! I've been wanting to make a one shot with Keith, but I wasn't really sure how to go about that. Tip: If you need story ideas, take a really hot shower.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll see you next time!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


End file.
